


A Bitter Sweet Reunion

by asheningot



Series: In the Light of a Fodlan Night [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Dimitri Fucks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I love them and want them happy, because that tag amuses me, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Five years after their fateful promise at the Goddess tower the night of the ball, Dimitri and Claude reunite, still as much in love with each other as they had been that night. But amidst the war in Fodlan and Claude’s duties across the sea, they only have one night to be together. At least for now.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: In the Light of a Fodlan Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Bitter Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I’ve never actually written a follow up for a previous fanfic so this is exciting!! I just love these two so much and Dimitri deserves to be taken care of. And therapy, he and all the Blue Lions need some therapy.

When Claude said he was leaving Fodlan, Dimitri’s newly healing heart had been nearly shattered again. Whispers of an promise made so long ago by the young and naive entered his mind. Never let go, never let go, echoed in his mind, the words they had both shared and sent up to the Goddess in prayer beneath the Goddess Tower at Garreg Mach so long ago. And while they had been forced apart by their roles in the war, Dimitri had hoped that they could now join as allies considering they had now conquered Fhirdiad and Derdriu. 

“What do you mean you have to leave?” Dimitri heard himself ask in anger.

Claude stared at his feet as he contemplated his words for once. “I have obligations that I have been ignoring for too long, I have to go.”

“But you bet everything on us,” Dimitri left the _bet everything on me unspoken._

“Yeah, I sent that messenger before you even conquered Fhirdiad. I knew you would come,” Claude replied, staring Dimitri straight in the eyes. 

Dimitri had so much more to say, so much more to confess, but on the docks surrounded by his comrades and the aftermath of battle was not the appropriate setting. 

“Stay the night at least, you must be weary,” Dimitri pleaded, not caring if anyone else heard.

Claude smiled, “I think I can manage that. Anyways, we should get back to your temporary camp, I’m sure your advisors are looking for you.”

“Right as always,” Dimitri acknowledged, but before they could leave, he pulled Claude close, whispering in his ear, “Be at my tent just after sundown.”

“Yes, your highness, or should I say your majesty.” Claude whispered back and the pair slowly made their way back to the Faerghus encampment. 

———————————————————————————————————————-

Not that he usually paid attention in war meetings, preferring to leave those decisions to Gilbert, but Dimitri’s mind was even more scattered for the rest of the day. He was certain no one noticed except Felix who had gapped when he overheard Dimitri ask to have a bath drawn up. 

“I didn’t know you remembered what proper hygiene was,” was all Felix had said, but it took everything Dimitri had not to blush. 

After that Dimitri tried to be more discrete about his preparations, but as soon has Claude entered his tent, he was told that he failed.

“Taking baths, gathering more pillows, not to mention oil, how presumptuous of you, your majesty,” Claude teased. 

“I...uhhh um,” Dimitri stuttered. 

Claude winked, plopping down on the mountain of pillows that Dimitri had ordered be placed in his tent. Dimitri busied himself by pouring the wine that he had ordered be left as well as offering Claude a plate of food.

“Hey, at least you bought me dinner first.”

“Claude, I... I’m not pressuring you into anything, but goddess how I’ve missed you. I didn’t realize before, I was living like the beast that Felix always accuses me of being, but how I have missed you these last five years and I am just happy to see your face.” 

Claude sipped on his wine while he mulled over Dimitri’s words. “I bet on you. I bet that you would take back Fhirdiad, and I bet that you would come to the Alliance’s aid. I bet that you will destroy Enbarr and bring peace back to Fodlan. I will bet on you every time. Both as a ruler and hopefully as a lover. But I still have to go to Almyra, I hope you will wait for me.”

Dimitri gently brought his fingers to Claudes cheek, “Always.” 

For the first time since they were reunited, Dimitri saw Claude truly smile. “I love you Dimitri, with everything that I am. I’m sorry to put you through this.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I know you must put your duties first, as must I, but there will be a time when we are together forever, I truly believe that.” Dimitri paused, “And I love you too.”

Claude nodded, “Then lets make the most of tonight. I think we can find some use for that oil you painstaking procured.” Claude winked and Dimitri went completely red. 

“I.... I would very much like that if you are amenable,” Dimitri stuttered. 

Claude shook his head, “Amenable he says, lets see if I can make you forget to sound formal, hmm?” 

Claude’s eyes twinkled as he pulled Dimitri’s lips to his own. The instant lip met lip, the flood of feelings he felt the first time they had done this at the Goddess Tower came flooding back tenfold. HIs skin felt alight with sparks and shivers ran down his spine as Dimitri kissed him back. 

It was awkward at first, neither having much experience with kissing as they lacked the time and had been apart for so long, but they soon learned the others rhythm. Surprisingly, it was Dimitri who deepened the kiss, pulling Claude in hungrily. 

Claude chuckled when they broke apart.”So eager, I like it.” 

“Need you,” Dimitri panted. 

“Don’t worry, you have me. Lie back for me, I’m going to take care of you.” 

Dimitri complied, moving their wine glasses to a safer location before falling backwards into the pillows that made up his makeshift mattress. War camps were not known for their comfort, but Dimitri had tried his best with the supplies available to him. 

Claude was reverent and slow in his exploration. His touch gentle and maddening as he divested Dimitri of his armor piece by piece. Occasionally he would lean back, and allow Dimitri to explore as well, the blonde quickly removing Claude’s shirt, and wasting no time in latching his mouth around the Almyran’s pert nipples. 

“Dimitri,” Claude breathed, adding more syllables to his name than Dimitri had ever heard before. Switching nipples, Dimitri vowed to make Claude say it again, as many times as he could.  
Claude pushed Dimitri back down on the pillows and, his slow pace fracturing, becoming more desperate as he stripped his lover. 

“I want to feel all of you, goddess Dimitri you’re so beautiful,” Claude praised, chuckling as red flushed the blondes skin from head to toe. Dimitri was down to only his small clothes, and was beginning to feel vulnerable compared to the mostly clothed Claude above him. Dimitri tugged on the Almyran’s pants, letting out a low whine to convey his thoughts since his mind was no longer functioning. 

Claude chuckled as he stood up to make taking his pants off easier. “You want to see me too, huh?” Claude winked. 

Dimitri nodded, “Please!”

Claude pulled the laces of his pants free, slowly pushing the offending fabric down to please his lover. As they crested his feet, he pulled them off and threw them into the growing pile of clothes and armor. 

“Like what you see Dima?”

“Yes, goddess above, your gorgeous Claude, so perfect for me.”

“Just for you,” Claude promised, placing gently kisses down Dimitri’s chest. As he reached Dimitri’s small clothes, he looked up with a silent question to the blonde. Dimitri nodded and Claude slowly removed the last piece of fabric separating them. 

Claude licked a slow line up Dimitri’s length, savoring the low moan that he pulled from the blonde. Dimitri’s cock was longer than Claude’s own, but not quite as thick. Slowly, Claude enclosed the tip in his mouth, sucking gently then laving the slit with his tongue before taking more of Dimitri’s cock into his mouth. 

“Claude...” Dimitri whined, “You feel so good.” Claude took the praise as encouragement, pulling back and experimentally thrusting his mouth back down, forcing himself to relax his throat as he went. He soon found a rhythm and used his hand to stimulate the portion of Dimitri’s length he could not fit in his mouth. 

It didn’t take long before Dimitri was panting mess below him. Claude pulled off, panting himself, “If you cum like this, will you be able to cum again on my cock?”

Dimitri threw his head back against the pillows and groaned. “You can’t just ask questions like that...”

While he let Dimitri mull over the question, Claude pulled his own small clothes off and reached for the vial of oil that Dimitri had so painstakingly procured. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be a trick question love, I just want to make this good for you,” Claude explained when Dimitri remained silent. 

“I... Goddess, I think I can come again, I just, please Claude,” Dimitri whined.

“Shhhh, it’s okay love, I promised to take care of you, and I keep my promises.” 

Claude slicked his fingers and lowered his mouth back down to take in Dimitri’s cock. As he suckled on the head, he circled Dimitri’s entrance, massaging the muscles to relax them. 

“Claude,” Dimitri cried out as he adjusted to the new stimulation. 

As Claude breached Dimitri’s entrance, he doubled his efforts with his mouth, hoping to distract the blonde from any discomfort being penetrated for the first time might bring. As it turned out, he needn’t have worried, as soon as his finger was buried in Dimitri’s hole, the blonde pushed back, eager for more. Claude could feel that the hole was already somewhat slippery with oil. 

Claude gasped, pulling his mouth off Dimitri’s cock. “Did you finger yourself before I got here?” 

Dima nodded. “Ohhh, the King of Faerghus is a dirty boy,” Claude grinned. The brunette redoubled his efforts, stretching the blondes entrance with two slippery fingers while enthusiastically sucking the blondes cock, determined to taste Dimitri’s cum. 

Dimitri buried his hands in Claude’s hair, his back arching as Claude’s fingers found his sweet spot, “Claude, I’m close.” 

“Good, let me taste you before I wreck you,” Claude panted. 

A few more thrusts of his fingers against Dimitri’s prostate had the blonde cumming, thick ribbons spurting down Claude’s throat as the brunette struggled to swallow it all. 

“Goddess Dima, I need you, now, can I?” 

Dimitri nodded, clearly still blissed out on the high of his orgasm. Claude poured oil out of the vial on to his length, circling his hand around it and giving himself a few strokes to spread the oil. He continued with the lazy strokes as he watched Dimitri slowly come down from his high. 

Claude lined himself up with the blondes entrance, “You good Dima?”

“Yes, please!” 

Claude slowly pushed his length in, past Dimitri’s tight ring of muscle. 

“Goddess you’re perfect,” Claude hissed as he buried himself inside the blonde. “I will never tire of telling you that.” 

“So are you, Claude, you’re perfect and mine. Please I want to feel you for days!!!”

Claude groaned, leaning his forehead against Dimitri’s, “Now it’s my turn to tell you that you can’t just say things like that.” 

“Please Claude, please.”

“No need to beg love, I’m here and I’m yours.” Claude gently pulled out, slowly thrusting back in to the blonde to get his tight hole used to the intrusion before obliging Dimitri’s request. He pulled Dimitri’s legs over his shoulders and set a brutal pace. With each thrust against his prostate, Dimitri’s cock hardened, leaking furiously on both of their stomachs. 

“This isn’t going to last very much longer Dima.”

Dimitri moaned, “Cum inside me, please Claude.”

A few more thrusts, and Claude obliged the request as his orgasm was wrung out of him, he buried himself deep in the blonde and reached down to jerk Dimitri’s cock. Claude whined as Dimitri’s walls tightened around his sensitive cock when the blonde came for a second time. 

“I love you Dima.”

“I love you too Claude, come back to me safely, promise.”

“I promise, and you better be in one piece when I return.”

Dimitri smiled, for what seemed like the first time in five years. “Promise.” 

——————————————————————————————————————

Dimitri awoke to the rustling of clothing as Claude tried to find his clothes that had been strewn around the tent the night before. 

“I have to ask once more, are you sure you have to go my love?”

Claude grimaced. “Yes, I’m sure, I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, we all have our duties. Can you tell me where you’re going? Can we at least write each other?” 

“I... I’m going home. To Almyra. I will write you when I get there and I would very much like it if you would write me in return.”

“Almyra... I always wondered, but it was not my place to ask. If you need me, I will come, no matter the distance.”

Claude had tears in his eyes as he placed his final piece of clothing back on and pulled Dimitri in for a searing kiss. 

“I love you Dimitri, more than you will ever know.”

“I love you too, and I will always know how much you love me because it is how much I love you as well.”

Hand in hand they walked in the darkness to the outskirts of the Faerghus war camp. Tears fell from Dimitri’s eyes as he watched his love fly away on a wyvern. He steeled himself as he turned back towards the camp when the sun started to rise. There was still much to be done before he and his love could be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter @asheningot about my Blue Lion children.


End file.
